Lucius the Conqueror
by Christa McGinn
Summary: Lucius/Hermione. Draco/Hermione. A very adult story about Hermione being forced in a marriage with Draco. However, Lucius can't just sit and let it happen. He has to taste her first. Warning: Rape, Graphic Sex.
1. Lucius the Conqueror

1Bleeding Hearts

Chapter 1: The Capture and Rape

Hermione watched as her one true love, Ron, died from an "Avada Kadavra" spell cast by none other than her mortal enemy Draco Malfoy. She dropped what she was doing and rushed over to Ron's body.

"No! No, Ron... wake up. You can't die, it's always me, you and Harry. The trio can't go on without you. Please wake up!" she was clutching him to her and bawling. She was muttering incoherent words and memories before she was pulled up harshly by the murderer himself. "Let me go Malfoy! Or at least kill me quickly." she spat with venom in her voice.

"Oh, my little mudblood, why on earth would I kill a pretty thing like you? I admit, you're still the annoying know-it-all that I met 8 years ago, but you've grown up to be quite a looker. My father and the Dark Lord will be pleased... yes, very pleased..." he muttered almost to himself before pointing his wand and yelling "Stupify!" and catching the now unconscious Hermione Granger.

Hermione woke up in a large bed in a room that she knew she had never seen before. She jumped up quickly and ran to the door, but when she touched the knob it burned her hand and she pulled away. She looked around frantically. She saw that there was a window, and she ran over to it. She opened it quickly and attempted to climb out when she hit an invisible barrier of some sort. She fell back onto the floor and rubbed her sore bottom. This is when she heard the voice. That evil voice that she could have gone the rest of her life without hearing ever again, but alas, she heard it now. It was worse than Draco's, and she didn't dare turn around.

"Well, Miss Granger, isn't this a pleasant surprise? You in one of the Malfoy mansion's guest rooms and I in complete control of whether I release you or not. Very pleasant if I may say so..."

"Well you have no right to say so. If you would kindly let me go now, I will leave quietly."

Lucius Malfoy laughed a deep evil chuckle that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "You can dream, but it will do you no good. You're under our control now. My son's, Lord Voldemort's, and of course... me." he said with a grin, "I believe we could have a bit of fun if you just relax." he said while walking towards her. He walked up behind her and put his large hands on her full hips. He bent until his mouth was next to her ear and he whisper seductively, "Yes... I believe this could be quite enjoyable for both of us if you give in."

"Never!" she growled and attempted to twist around and knee him in the groin, but he was faster. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed, while he followed.

"Oh now, little spitfire, you really don't want to cross a death-eater. We can be quite...famished...at times." on the word famished he nipped her neck and drew blood. Hermione didn't even flinch and she struggled to get out from under his much larger frame. He was going to take her virginity. Right here, right now. This wasn't right. She was waiting for Ron on their wedding night. But Ron was dead.

Lucius looked down at the young girl below him. She was the same age as Draco, which would make her about 19. Perfect. She was beautiful. As a girl, she had bushy hair and a skinny frame, but now she was a woman. Her hair had grown to become little auburn ringlets that framed a pale heart shaped face with large blue eyes. A cute button nose and rosebud mouth made her quite pretty. Her body was perfect as well. She had filled out and now had perky but round breasts, a slim waist, and ample round hips and thighs that would be perfect for child-bearing. Her calves were shapely and she had cute feet. Her arms gave way to delicate wrists and small dainty hands. The only drawback was her mind. She was too damn smart for her own good. However, Lucius would break her. He always did. He broke Narcissa didn't he? Oh Narcissa... Beautiful but dumb Narcissa. Always much too skinny with harsh features and no warmth. They were perfect for each other, but she didn't excite him at all. Hermione Granger excited him beyond belief. She was warm, young, intelligent, spirited and absolutely adorable. He should tell her that she was brought here to be Draco's bride, but that would mean he couldn't have first samples. While she was asleep, he had a doctor confirm her virginity, and he was perversely excited. Narcissa had been a virgin of course, but she was a cold fish in bed. He needed someone ALIVE, even if it meant kicking and screaming. Yes... Hermione would scream, and even after her and Draco were married, he would continue to make her scream until they were screams of pleasure. He turned his attention back to the fighting girl beneath him and he smiled. He had changed her into a short silk black night gown. She looked stunning. Her hair mussed from the struggle, eyes wide, and cheeks pink from anger. Her chest was heaving with each hate laden breath, and he had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't spend himself in his pants by just having her squirm beneath him. He had to take her, and now.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually going to rape her. She fought even harder out of panic, and unknowingly excited him more. He quickly ripped away her teddy with wandless magic and she looked down to discover herself completely naked. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed that someone had changed her out of her muddy jeans and t-shirt into a silk nightie and bathed her with perfumed oils. Lucius obviously liked this as he practically attacked her neck with his lips and teeth. She knew he was leaving marks, and she closed her eyes to drown out what was happening. He had said a quiet spell to bind her feet and hands to the bed, leaving her helpless. He sat up and looked down.

"Well well... looks like the little gryffindor mudblood is going to be deflowered by the big bad slytherin. I think it's fitting..." he said as he took off his death eater robes and clothes underneath until he was completely naked. She looked at him and saw him smirk. He knew he was good looking. He had the body of a Greek god, and white blond hair dusted his chest and legs, as well as his... Oh dear God! He was huge! She had given Ron oral sex before, and he was well-endowed, but Lucius was bigger than she thought possible. She almost wondered if he had done a spell somehow to make him larger. As if reading her mind, he laughed. "No, it's all natural darling. And trust me, this will hurt."

Hermione struggled pointlessly out of instinct and fear when he lowered his mouth to her own. She took this opportunity to bite his lip, and she even drew blood. Lucius looked at her with wrath in his silver eyes and slapped her. Hard. She flinched at this, but quickly recovered and matched his stare with her own. He bent to her ear and whispered, "If you want the rest of that Weasel family to live, then you had better be nice. If you so much as pinch me again, the two trouble-making twins will be tortured and killed. And you know I can make it happen." he threatened. This stopped her. She knew Lucius, and he wouldn't hesitate to have them kissed by the dementers. She closed her mouth but he just smiled and nibbled her earlobe. She hated to admit that when he was gentle, it felt good. He licked her ear and sucked a trail down her throat to her breasts. He rubbed the left one while he suckled the right nipple. She accidentally arched off the bed and Lucius laughed. He knew she was enjoying this. He moved to the other nipple and then kissed a wet trail down her stomach. He was about ready to kiss her core when he lifted himself up and kissed her mouth again. She didn't open for him, but at least she didn't bite him. He traced one finger over her full lips and then trailed it over her entire body before rubbed it down her slit. She gasped and he touched her sensitive bud lightly. She jerked and he became harder when he thought that was impossible. However, he wanted her wet for her first time. After having women fawn over him since he was a boy, he had learned several tricks to make a girl beg and scream for release. He doubted Hermione would ever do that, but he could still make her orgasm. He took his index finger and inserted it in her hole. She whimpered, and he knew that even this was probably uncomfortable. He then took his thumb, while leaving his other finger in her, and rubbed little circles around her clitoris until her breathing was short and shallow. She closed her eyes and he used this opportunity to withdraw both his fingers and position himself at her opening. Her eyes flew open and pleasure turned to fear.

"It's time sweetheart." he said in a deep voice before moving the head of his cock to her pussy and rubbing it up and down in her juices. He moaned from the feeling and pushed himself partly in. She gasped and squeaked while he continued to push in. He reached her barrier and he quickly put a silencing charm on her before plunging in to the hilt. He could see her screaming from pain, and her heartbeat had tripled. She was crying, and he saw her turn her head away. He should have felt bad, but she was tighter than any virgin he'd ever been with. He could barely fit, yet he forced himself in. The feeling was incredible. He had never felt anything closer to heaven than this. He couldn't stay still any longer and he began to thrust in and out. He braced his strong arms on either side of her body and started to move faster. His breath was coming in short little gasps now as well, and she was crying until she thought she couldn't cry anymore. She had never been in so much pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart. He continued his thrusting until he was banging her so hard that his balls were slapping her ass. He knew he was getting close, and he was surprised he lasted this long with her being so warm and tight. He pounded and pounded until he felt the familiar build. He kept going until he felt his balls tighten and then he speared her one last time while he screamed his release. She felt something hot and wet enter her and it felt like it just kept coming. It was by far the most intense orgasm he had ever felt.

He collapsed, sweaty and tired on top of her and then rolled off to the side to keep from crushing her. He changed the bonds from keeping her in a spread eagle position to just tying her hands and feet together. He draped one heavy arms over her breasts possessively and pulled the covers over them. He took the silencing charm off, but she was too traumatized to speak. He went to sleep, but she stayed up crying for at least another hour before she fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. It was over.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was alone and unbound. She thanked God for that. Lucius was no longer here in the bed, and maybe she could actually think about escaping now. She started to move but then noticed an extreme ache between her legs and all the memories of the night before came flooding back. Before she could utter a swear word , none other than Lucius himself entered the bedchamber with a tray full of pastries and jams. It smelled heavenly. He set it next to her on the large bed and smiled at her in that slimy slytherin way. She glared at him but didn't blink. He moved closer, and she noticed that while she was naked and her hair was tangled, he was impeccably dressed in a black robe with a green shirt and black pants underneath. His hair was pulled back in a straight ponytail at the nape of his neck and he had his cane. He sat next to her on the bed and she scooted away while pulling the covers up higher. He laughed.

"Now Mudblood, aren't we a little too modest this morning after all I saw last night?"_ And plan to see again_... He thought. He got up without waiting for her answer and got a washcloth from the bathroom. He dipped it in soapy water and once again sat on the edge of the bed. He yanked the covers down to her feet before she could protest and held her legs still. She immediately began to fight, but he shushed her and proceeded to gently wash away all the blood and semen from the previous night. He tenderly brushed all the places that hurt the most and made sure there wasn't a stain left on her. A quick spell had the bed linens clean, and he sat back up. Hermione quickly pulled the sheets up again and stared at him. This man had just actually touched her with kindness. Granted, he was the cause of her pain, but he was gentle. She was beginning to get more scared than she even was before... After he disposed of the cloth with a flick of his hand, he scooted the tray towards her and left the room. She looked around and finally decided to eat. After all, Ron was dead. So what if they poisoned her? Death would be better than being raped by Lucius Malfoy every night.

Hermione was still staring out the window that night. She had found the lever that opened the door to the bathroom and bathed. She found a silk robe next to the tub and decided to put it on since she couldn't find anything else. She obviously didn't have her wand, so she couldn't conjure up anything either. She had finger combed her hair and sat on the windowsill. She didn't know what they would do to her, but she had faith that Harry would save her soon.

With that thought, Hermione heard the door open and turned to see not Lucius, but his son, Draco. She cursed under her breath. Two Malfoys. Damn her luck. Draco sauntered over to where she sat and she didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Draco hated being ignored so he harshly grabbed her chin and twisted her head towards him.

"Hello little mudblood. How was your night all alone with no one to talk to?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione furrowed her brow. Didn't Lucius tell Draco what he'd done. Apparently not. That was interesting...Well, she could use this to her advantage, but she'd have to wait. Draco would never believe her right now. Hermione just glared back at him and he roughly released her chin. She continued to stare out the window while the younger Malfoy kept getting more and more furious about being ignored. He finally grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed in the same way his father had the night before. She had to gasp to catch her breath from the surprise and he was on top of her before she could. Hermione tried to hit any vulnerable part of Draco's body, but he had put the same spell that his father had before. Her hands and legs were tied spread eagle to the bed posts and her clothes were gone. Were the Malfoys in the mood for sex... no... rape, all the time? It seemed so. He quickly divested him self of the black pants and black robe he was wearing before kissed her on the mouth. She tried to bite him, but he pulled back too soon. He smiled at her failure and then kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. He was more inexperienced than Lucius, but he was even more enthusiastic. If that was possible. He sucked one nipple into his mouth hard and almost drew blood before moving to the other one. He then took his hand and moved it up the inside of her thighs and thrusting one finger into the sorest part of her body. She arched off the bed in pain, and he laughed. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice that she wasn't a virgin, or he didn't care because he just kept moving his mouth and fingers over every inch of her tired body. He was panting furiously when he finally took his boxers off and stood to the side of the bed. Hermione tried to look the other way but he forced her head to the side and made her look. He wasn't quite as big as Lucius, but he was hardly an inch shorter, and that was still bigger than most men could dream of being. He moved closer to her until his erect penis was inches from her face. He was about to make her suck him off when he thought better of it and jumped atop her once again. He spit on his hand, because he hadn't gotten her wet, and lubricated his cock and her entrance before shoving himself all the way in. It didn't hurt as badly as the night before, but she was already so sore, that it still stung like hell. She screamed and Draco seemed to delight in this. Every time she would scream for him to stop, he would laugh and pound harder.

Her body was heaven to him. He wasn't sure if she was a virgin, but she was tighter than he ever thought possible. It took all Draco's will power to not cum in her body right then. He tried to go slowly, but her pussy and the fact that he was fucking the almighty Hermione Granger made him delirious with ecstasy. He dipped his head to bite hungrily at her soft white neck while he continued to thrust in and out of her abused body. He grunted in pleasure every time she sobbed or moaned from pain. He could feel it building, and he wanted it to last. However, he knew it was coming soon. Very soon. He fucked her hard and fast and bruised her hips with the imprints of his large hands. He looked down into her tear stained and red face, and saw how unbelievably beautiful she still was, even while he was raping her. He frowned for a second before growling his release and pushing his hot cum inside of her young body. His climax seemed to go on forever, and he knew that no one. Not even that slut Pansy Parkinson could compare to Hermione. She was different, and he wanted her. And soon, she would be his in name as well as body. Life couldn't be better. As he collapsed on top of her spent body sweating and breathing heavily, he silently thanked his father for giving her to him. Hermione was his, and there was nothing that scarface Potter could do about it. Voldemort and Lucius were prepared for him to try and save his friend, and this would make it that much easier for them to kill the great perfect wizard. Draco smiled at this and rolled off of Hermione before taking off the spell with the binds. She immediately slapped him, but he just laughed and pulled her into his stiff embrace. He silently kissed the nape of her neck and breathed in her scent. He could definitely get used to this...

The next morning Draco woke to find Hermione Granger still lying in his arms. Whether she meant to or not, she had slept all night that way. He smiled with satisfaction. His perfect little bride. He couldn't help but feel giddy about owning this hellion of a girl. She was drop dead gorgeous, incredibly intelligent and an incredible witch. She would give him wonderful heirs. He dreamt of 5 boys and 5 girls. All of them would have strawberry blonde hair, from a mix of both Hermione and Draco, and bright blue-silver eyes. The boys would have the Malfoy good looks and charisma, and the girls would all have Hermione's beauty and intellect. It was too wonderful. Their 10 children would go to Hogwarts, and they would live in the Malfoy manor long after his father and mother had vacated it. Draco would be Voldemort's right hand man, and Hermione would be the perfect Death Eater hostess. This was all he wanted. Normally, mudbloods would never be considered for marriage to a pureblood, but this generation had left the pureblood little to be desired, and the men were forced to look in the lower ranks for the perfect breeding female. They took looks, intelligence, witchcraft talent, youth, charisma and strength into consideration before choosing the best fit for their bride. Draco had been eyeing Hermione since she had punched him in their second year. He had never met anyone so infuriating and alluring. He wasn't in love, no. Love was only for the weak, and Malfoys were anything but weak. However, he could admit to a feeling of respect and caring for the chit. His father had approved wholeheartedly with Draco's marital suggestion, and talked to the Dark Lord that very day. When the battle played out, Hermione had been purposely kept out of danger (which resulted in many injured and one dead death eater) while made to believe she was not. Draco knew he had to kill the Weasel in order to get him out of the way. He HATED the way Ron Weasley looked at HIS Hermione. The stupid red headed idiot had somehow captured her attention, but now he was gone. The fact that he hated Ron from the moment they met was just an added bonus. When he first caught Hermione in his arms after the "stupify" curse, nothing could have felt better. She was HIS. No one could take her from him, and he held all the power. It gave him a feeling that was unlike any other. The only feeling that had come close was when he was given his official death eater robes.

Draco brought himself out of his thoughts and nestled his face in the curve of Hermione's slender neck. She smelled like Vanilla and Lilac. A strange combination, but it worked. He was so happy in his success at finding the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy that he hardly noticed when Hermione awakened. She groggily sighed and stretched a little until she was hindered by a pair of strong arms. Immediately she stiffened and tried to tell if the villain was awake or asleep. Unfortunately, she heard his intake of breath and an amused male taunt.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well? I daresay you did, and I would go so far as to say that I had a hand in that night's sleep. Would I be correct?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Well... since I know I am right, why don't I award myself." Draco had developed, not uncommon, a morning boner, and for once he had the object of his fantasies available to help him relieve it. He rolled on top of the still bedraggled Hermione and trapped her between his forearms on either side of her arms. He wasn't going to use any spells on her this time. He knew she was still unwilling, but God how he wanted her... He was still naked from the night before, as was she, and his desire presented itself quite clearly on her thigh. She panicked a bit, but Draco had predicted this and assaulted her mouth with a full on kiss that would normally make a woman weak with desire, but left Hermione reeling with anger. He let a hand wander between her still sore legs and prodded her little nub. She had to admit, this caused her to jump. Darn the female anatomy. She tried to wrench away from him but his thighs held the lower half of her body in place and her wrists were grasped firmly in his hands. She wasn't going anywhere. Once again, he spit on his hand and massaged her opening briefly before plunging into her. She cried out, but obviously no one would help her even if they did hear her. He groaned from the feeling. This would never get old. Indeed, he could happily live in this room forever just fucking his little mudblood and die a happy man. He stilled for a moment to savor the feeling of first wrapping himself in her warmth, but then began to move. He used the same rhythm as the previous night but kept a more steady pace. His father would be proud. He held his desire off for as long as possible while learning the ins and outs of the body beneath him. They moved for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, but only too brief for Draco before he sped up and gritted his teeth. He smiled down at her and leaned closer to roughly bite her neck. He knew it left a good mark, but he had to admit that leaving his territory clearing staked in the primitive manner was quite gratifying. Hermione just turned her neck away, causing the drops of blood to stain the white satin sheets. Draco kept at his fast pace but began to thrust so hard that she was afraid he was going to seriously damage her insides. Before she could finish that unwelcome thought, his moans became strangled and his face grimaced in what could easily be misinterpreted as pain. She was mesmerized at what she, or rather her body, could do to a man. It gave her a small amount of pleasure. However, more pleasure was derived from Draco when he went silent and forced his seed into her womb while experiencing a climax so intense he thought he would die. He didn't however, to the dismay of Hermione, and he rolled over to bring Hermione on top of him. He didn't disengage their bodies but instead relaxed his frame and closed his eyes. His arms and legs still held her, but Hermione could feel his hands, so bruising only moments before, gently glide up and down her spine. Almost tenderly. No, it was tender! What was it with Malfoys and kindness after rape. Something was wrong here, but for the moment she relished the absence of pain and gave in to the tantalizing feelings his fingers were working simply but effectively on her sensitive skin.

Draco smiled. He deserved this. This girl was an angel, and he knew what she thought of him. Yes, it was all true. He was growing up to be like his father, but goodness he deserved someone purely good in his life to balance him out. He had found her, and he wasn't going to let her go. They would learn from each other, and God knows his life wouldn't be boring with Hermione Granger as his wife. Draco murmured soothing words in the ear of his bride-to-be and fell asleep beside her. They would sleep in.

Lucius put down the "Daily Prophet" to see his son walk through the door to the dining room where he was finishing his breakfast.

"Ah! Draco, my boy. I trust you found Miss Granger to be satisfactory? Are you still going through with the marriage?" He asked.

"Most definitely father. She is perfect, and I have you to thank for her. I am beyond grateful, and I should like to name our first son after you." Draco said earnestly.

"Oh, that is not necessary, but I will not discourage you. I am glad that you are pleased. The Dark Lord will be also. Are you prepared to turn Hermione over to your mother for the wedding details? We will want to get the ceremony done quickly."

"Umm... of course. But I will have to tell Hermione first. She is still sleeping."

"What? You haven't told her of your plans? What have you been doing all this time?" Draco grinned at his father and Lucius smiled knowingly back. "Ah, never mind. I trust you showed her who was in charge? I had hoped that you would wait for the wedding night with her, but there is not use crying over spilled milk."

Draco chuckled at the unintended pun. "Yes father. I regret that I could not wait, but she is most tempting when her mouth is actually silent."

"I will have to take your word for that." Lucius lied.

After an awkward silence Draco said finally, "Well, I must be getting back to my fiancé, and I will tell her of our plans." With this, he left and Lucius smirked at the closed door with the satisfaction of knowing he could have his cake and eat it too.

Hermione had woken up and gone to bathe when she heard Draco or Lucius come in. It turned out to be Draco and he just let himself into the bathroom where she was currently relaxing in the tub. Hermione tried to cover herself with bubbles as quickly as possible, but Draco just laughed.

"Do you mind?!" Hermione asked harshly.

"Actually, I do. Here, let me help you."

At first Hermione thought he was joking, but he quickly knelt by the tub and took the sponge she was using in his hand. She tried to glare him away, but he just smiled and began to wash her neck and back.

"Please Draco... I can wash myself." she insisted.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but it isn't nearly as much fun for me." And he proceeded to her chest. She tried to ignore him but he swirled the soapy sponge softly over her nipples and they turned hard as pebbles. Draco did not fail to notice and he smirked before lowering the sponge below the water to wash her belly and legs. He swirled it in her belly button and then skipped to her feet. He washed her feet gently and then her calves. She had already shaved, so her smooth legs were just begging to be touched. He obliged and washed the outside of her thighs and then the inside. Her breathing had become shallow, and he took the advantage of her closing her eyes to get rid of the sponge and put his fingers right where she ached the most. She jumped and he smirked. She tried to wriggle away, but Draco just held her with the other hand. He took his index finger to lightly circle her nub, and then moved his middle finger up and down her slit. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Do you like that?" he asked unevenly.

Hermione refused to answer, but he expected that. He quickly circled her clit faster and faster before removing his hand completely. She gasped and frowned before realizing what he was doing. "Yes! Yes... I like it."

"Do you want me to do more?" He asked, and she nodded. He shook his head. "Say it."

"Y-yes. I want you to do m-more..." she breathed. He granted her request and began his ministrations with a new vengeance. She squealed and moaned. Draco was getting harder than a rock, but he knew that he had to persuade her, and if he continued to rape her, then he didn't think that would get him very far. He took one finger from the other hand and pushed it inside of her. She gasped and resisted at first but he continued his clit circles, and she couldn't resist. She was going to come, and now the finger thrusting rhythmically inside of her was just helping. She began to whimper and moan, and Draco almost lost himself right there. It was taking all he had to not take her right on the bathroom floor. She was getting closer and closer, so Draco kept up his movement down below but then moved in to softly suckle at her nipple and she lost herself. She arched out of the water, looking like a mermaid princess, and closed her eyes before spasming around his finger. She could see stars and then she calmly came back down. It was wonderful. Draco left his fingers there for a few moments before pulling them out and leaving the bathroom. Hermione was left glowing from the orgasm and wondering where on earth that had come from.

Lucius waited outside the door to Hermione's chamber until he saw Draco leave. He intercepted him in the hall and stepped in front. "Did you tell her of the wedding?" he asked.

"No... not yet." Draco said sheepishly.

"Goodness. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Lucius muttered before pushing Draco out of the way and entering the chamber. Hermione had put on another nightgown and robe and was in front of the vanity combing through her curls. Lucius closed and locked the door and turned to her. Hermione hadn't even acknowledged his entrance. However much ignoring him bothered Draco, it bothered Lucius even more. He stepped behind her and grabbed her hair forcefully. "Don't ever ignore me mudblood. Do you understand?" he growled after giving her hair a hard tug. She nodded through gritted teeth and gave him a smile laced with venom. He laughed and let her go. "That's more like it. I thought you would like to know that the reason Draco came in here earlier was to tell you of your upcoming nuptials."

"What?" she said laughing. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. The reason you were kidnapped was not to be a sex toy, although I have no qualms about that, but to be a bride. For Draco."

"No." she said simply and turned back to the mirror.

Lucius laughed and put his head down next to hers to look at her through the reflection. "The future Mrs. Malfoy... how... quaint." He smiled and licked her earlobe before standing up once more and looking around the room. "I'm afraid you don't have much say in the matter darling."

Hermione turned with fire in her eyes and spoke firmly.

"And does Draco know that his own father had first serve?"

Lucius' gaze darkened and he cast a quick spell to lock and silence the room before grabbing her by the hair and wrenching her upward. She squealed in pain, but he just pulled harder until she had to stand up to keep her curls. He forced her face to within inches of his, and spoke low.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect from you, and Draco will remain unknowing about that little bit of trivia until I decide to tell him."

He threw her on the floor and stood over her.

"Now... I will not have some mudblood speak that way to me again. Do you understand me?"

She simply glared, so Lucius pressed his boot into her throat until she had to nod in defeat.

"That's better. Now. I say, just to show you where you belong, that we have another little session to remind you who is still man of this house."

She closed her eyes in anticipation, and sure enough he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her until she was standing before him. She felt like some sick ragdoll, and she hated it. He pushed her until her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. This seemed to suit Lucius fine, and he began to undress. Hermione tried to get up but she discovered her legs were paralyzed. She hadn't even heard him say anything! She almost growled in frustration as he stood over her with the trademark Malfoy smirk. He snapped his fingers like a house-elf and his clothes were gone. How could Malfoys hold erections like that so long? It was unreal... He took the spell off her legs and situated her, while she was struggling, so that she was laying lengthwise on the large bed. She eventually gave up struggling for the time being, but when he climbed on top of her, she spit in his face. This did not go over very well. The elder Malfoy wiped the saliva from his perfect face and sneered into hers. Before she knew it, he had slapped her much harder than the night before, and she could taste a bit of blood coming from her lip. She didn't shed a tear, but he saw the slight defeat all the same.

"I have warned you. Now, what I may do is completely your fault."

He ripped her robe and gown open and with another muttered spell, they were gone. She glared at him, but he just smirked. He bound her hands to each post, with rope that seemed to appear from thin air. He hiked up her legs and spread them apart. She felt completely exposed, and Lucius knew it. He chuckled deeply and took one pale, cold finger to circle her nipple. He was being gentle, and Hermione hated this more than cruelty. Her body was surely going to betray her, and she was correct. Her nipples hardened and he dipped his mouth to suckle softly on the unoccupied nipple. She bit her bottom lip as he drew it into his surprisingly hot mouth and nibbled lightly. He swirled his tongue around the bud and sucked it hard. She gasped as he pinched the other nipple, and she could feel herself growing wet already. He seemed to read her mind, for as he moved his mouth to the pinched nub, his finger trailed down her stomach, past her belly button and into her curls. He drew his finger down her slit and briefly touched her clit, with a moan from Hermione. His mouth left her nipple with an audible pop and he smiled down at her. He stuck one long digit into her and pulled it out to show her how moist she was for him. She sneered, but he just licked all the juices from his hand and kissed her roughly on the mouth. Before she knew what he was going to do, he had slid down the length of her body and spread her legs as far apart as they would go. Her heart sped up as he blew on her core. She arched a bit, and he obliged her silent plea by taking his talented tongue and giving attention to her clit. She moaned loudly and he sped up. He stuck one finger in her cunt again, and took the other index finger to his mouth to lubricate it and then stuck it in her "other" hole. She thought she would be appalled, but it somehow felt good. He kneaded her clit in much the same way as he did her nipples. Before long, she could feel the familiar building of an impending orgasm. Her body began to shake, and Lucius sped up as she moved closer. She shuddered and a wave of sensation gripped her pussy and ran all along her body. She pulled against her restrain and screamed with release. It seemed to last as long as she had ever climaxed and he didn't stop there. He quickly removed his hands and mouth to replace them with his extremely hard cock. She gasped as the member filled her and began to move with his every thrust. She had to admit, it was pleasure unlike anything else. She groaned with each thrust, and she looked up to see his eyes open and looking at her with a scary intensity. His veins were visible, and his chin was clenched. He was completely lost in the feeling. His body picked up the rhythm and she moved along with him. She experimentally twisted her hips and was rewarded with a deep growl from Lucius. He pounded her so hard that she couldn't think and soon was shuddering himself. He looked into her eyes and thrust a few more times before he threw his head back and groaned with a deep thrust and warm climax. Seeing his face sent Hermione over the edge and she screamed out again with ecstasy as they both rode over the edge. The pleasure was shared and she couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy had done this to her. He collapsed to the side of her and unbound her wrists. They were both slick with sweat and exhausted. He pulled a sheet over them and wrapped her in his arms. She only had time to think about how wrong this was before they both drifted into a deep slumber.

Hermione woke up to find herself still wrapped in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. She was about to disengage herself from the man when Draco came through the door with a tray for breakfast. She gasped, and this caused Lucius to wake up. She thought he would be ashamed, but he just smiled.

"Draco, come and join us."

Hermione began to scream inside her mind and tried to get away from Lucius. Draco looked on with disgust and shook his head.

"Never."

This didn't seem to settle too well with his father because Lucius took his wand and seemed to pull Draco with an invisible rope.

"I said...join us. You'll take her cunt, and I'll take her arse hole. Understood?"

Draco was about to argue when Lucius said "Imperio." Hermione couldn't believe that he had used the imperius on his own son, but she had more important things to worry about. Lucius conjured a bottle of lube from thin air and turned her over roughly. She struggled, but it was to no avail. He lathered up her ass hole and appeared to order Draco to lay down. He forced Hermione on top of Draco, and she watched as Draco's cock became hard and he undressed. He pulled her down on top of his cock and she gasped before realizing that Lucius was pushing her forward so he had access to the other end. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and he pushed his large dick inside the much too small passage. She whimpered in pain and he moaned in pleasure. Draco began to pump up and Lucius pumped the other hole. Soon, they had a rhythm and Hermione was lost in sensation. She didn't want to admit that it felt good, but somehow it did. Lucius sped up and so did Draco. They both began to breathe harder and Lucius leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're a little whore aren't you. You like two dicks in you at the same time."

She shook her head, but it was useless as she hit her orgasm seconds later. Lucius laughed and then reached his own climax, filling her anus with cum. Draco shuddered and filled her pussy with his own seed, and Hermione collapsed on top of him. Lucius stayed inside of her and stroked her hair. She vaguely noted how disgusting she had become before sleeping once more.


	2. Draco the Confessor

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a bottle of Lavender and Vanilla Comfort Febreze. It's the best Febreze scent EVER! Seriously... I'd wear it as perfume.

* * *

Chapter Two: Draco the Confessor

* * *

Hermione was sore everywhere. That was her first thought when she woke up still in Lucius' arms. Looking around, she tried to find Draco, but he was absent. Not that she could blame him. She couldn't imagine the disgust he must have been feeling last night, and Hermione had even orgasmed! She was sick. Lucius sensed her waking and grinned slowly with male satisfaction. She rolled out of his arms when he stretched and he laughed.

"You'll always continue to try and escape me, won't you mudblood?"

She had gotten used to the name calling, but that didn't make her any happier when she heard it.

"Yes, I'll always try to get away from you, and one day I'll succeed. And don't call me mudblood! Obviously, if you want me to marry Draco…which I won't… but if you want me to, you should start being nice to your future daughter-in-law, don't you think?"

Lucius had listened with detached interest until the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a very pissed off Draco Malfoy. It seemed that overnight his fear of his father had dissipated and was replaced with an iron will. Hermione thought vaguely that if looks could kill, Lucius would be Avada Kedavra'd right now. Unfortunately for both her and Draco, looks couldn't kill, so Lucius remained a living person. Of course, he didn't have a heart, so maybe that was a false statement. Draco crossed his arms and stood tall in the mahogany door frame, and Hermione could see his wand sticking out of his belt loop. He wore a loose but fitted pair of dark blue jeans and no shoes. His top was bare, and Hermione realized that she preferred Draco's smooth chest to Lucius's slightly hairy one. Draco had let his light blonde hair grow to just above his chin, and it was cut in a shag. She had to admit that Draco had grown from a pointy-faced ferret boy to a quite handsome young man. Lucius had his wand next to the bed, so neither one was unprepared, but Lucius was nude and a few feet from his wand, while Draco's hand was within a few inches. Hermione could feel the tension between father and son in the room, and she knew that after last night, their relationship would never be the same. Lucius was either an idiot, or he had been planning this. Hermione was guessing the latter one, as she had a feeling "idiot" was not a word often used to describe Malfoy Sr.

Silence still reigned over the room, and Hermione was almost tempted to break it. But what would she say? There was nothing she could say, but she could regain some sense of modesty. Rolling farther away from Lucius, she was relieved when he didn't grab her. She used the comforter to cover her nudity until she was at the edge of the bed. Goodness this bed was huge! Looking down to the floor, she saw her robe. Looking to both of them to make sure neither of them would do anything shady in the two seconds it would take her to pull the piece of clothing on; she reached down and grabbed it. Slipping it around her shoulders while she was still beneath the cover, she tied it around her waist and adjusted it so that, when she left the comfort of the bed, she would be semi-clothed. She sat straight up for what seemed like hours, and was only a few minutes in reality, watching the two men in the room. Lucius still managed to look calm and collected even though he had blood on his groin from her back passage, and sweat dried on his body. His hair fell surprisingly straight and smooth; while Hermione was sure she had a wild animal on top of her head. Lucius still wore the grin that he had awoken with, and his eyes never left his son. His hands were folded behind his head, and his lower half was covered by the blanket. Draco had kept the same scowl on his face, and Hermione wasn't even sure if he had blinked for the entirety of the impromptu staring contest. Somehow she had a feeling Draco would win this time. 12 hours could change a person, and she had a feeling that the past 12 hours had done just that to him. Finally, just as Hermione thought she couldn't take the quiet any longer, Draco held out his right hand and spoke low.

"Hermione, come to me."

Looking at Lucius to make sure she wasn't going to be hexed if she followed Draco's order, she slipped out of the bed and padded over to her "fiancé" in her bare feet. Draco pulled her in possessively with his right arm around her waist, and she felt surprisingly safe against his side. Swallowing nervously, she waited to see what would play out. Lucius' grin widened a bit before he let out a dramatic sigh and picked up his pants from the floor. With no apparent embarrassment, he got out of the bed in his full glory and turned away from the young couple to pull his breeches on. Without grabbing his wand, he turned back to his offspring and acted sarcastically disappointed.

"Well that is a disappointment. I had hoped that we could share the witch one more time before breakfast. Even so, how about an afternoon ménage-a-trois?"

Draco's grip tightened around her waist and he nearly growled.

"Get out."

Lucius held up his hands in mock surrender and his eyes danced with sick amusement.

"I'm going, don't worry. However, don't forget how she panted and came around my cock multiple times—even when it was in her arse."

Draco did not answer his taunt, but instead repeated those two words with the same emotion.

"Get out."

Lucius chuckled and grabbed his wand before winking at Hermione and leaving. Once the door was closed, Draco locked it with his wand. (Hermione noticed that he was quite good at nonverbal spells.) Seeing the door lock, she tensed, fully expecting another bout of sex. Could she still call it rape? Yes…yes, she could. Even if the person made you enjoy it, it was still rape if she was forced to do it in the first place. Steeling herself to be thrown on the bed like a rag doll (that seemed to be the Malfoy version of foreplay), she was shocked to see Draco collapse on his hands and knees on the floor. He didn't cry, but he nearly shook with the rage and frustration his sire had caused. Hermione was used to dealing with insults and attacks, but she didn't know what to do if a Malfoy was hurting. It seemed like one of those impossible things that you could only imagine. Yet here Draco was, crying without shedding a tear. Hermione stood awkwardly for a few moments and hoped that Draco would be the first to make a move. She was at a loss for what to do for the first time in her nineteen years. Luckily, her silent prayer was answered when he spoke. She had to lean down to hear his almost whispered words.

"Hermione…I am so sorry. I had no idea…that…he…I mean. I honestly thought he was above something like that. I would have never…never…"

Although she could still see Draco killing Ron, and raping her, her heart actually went out to the obviously confused young wizard on the floor. Kneeling, she put her left hand on his arched back and leaned her head against his shoulder. After all, if she was stuck in this situation for the time being, Draco was most certainly the lesser of two evils.

"I know, Draco. I know."

Draco nodded in slight relief and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. How many times has my father…no…that man…raped you?"

Hermione sighed and answered slowly, "Three times, counting the last…encounter."

Draco curled his hands into fists and exhaled.

"That bastard. He promised you to me, and then he," suddenly lifting his head to look at her, "He took your virginity, didn't he?"

Now that his grey eyes were looking intensely at her, she blushed profusely and looked down at the floor. She removed her hand and her head before scooting away and standing by the window, facing away from him.

"Yes."

The word was quiet and almost ashamed. Why should she be ashamed about someone taking her by force? Why was she suddenly feeling sorry for the man who had killed her soul mate? He would have taken it forcefully if Lucius hadn't…in fact, he thought he had. However, she still felt some pity for Draco, and she couldn't explain why.

"Damn him."

Draco continued to speak in that dangerous tone that Hermione had never heard from the normally arrogant boy. No, man. He had proven himself a man in the worst way possible, but she forced the images out of her mind.

Draco stood and moved behind her, so she could see him in the reflection. He swallowed, and Hermione watched his adam's apple move up and down before he spoke again. The anger had left his voice, and he spoke instead with regret. She thought that Malfoys never regretted anything, but Draco had been surprising her quite a bit this morning.

"I know that you won't believe me," he took an auburn curl and played with it absentmindedly while he spoke, "but I had actually hoped you would eventually be happy here. I know that I killed that Weasley boy, but it was actually the only personal kill I made. The rest were simply battle casualties, and I have never thought of myself as a murderer."

This snapped Hermione out of her brief lapse into pity for Draco and she turned to him in anger.

"What? First of all, don't call Ron 'that Weasley boy.' He was more of a man than you'll ever be. Second, you ARE a murderer. Why else would Ron be six feet under right now? And third, how could you EVER think that I could be happy with the man who killed my love, captured me, raped me and then expects me to marry him?"

Draco reeled back slightly, but he wasn't surprised. He hadn't expected her soft mood to last for long. He had to get this off of his chest. He grabbed her shoulders and nearly shouted into her face.

"Look, mudblood, I believe you are smart enough to answer all those questions yourself. First of all, I'll have to prove to you that I AM a man, and I look forward to doing so. I don't plan to rape you anymore. You'll be willing the next time I fuck you. Second, we have our entire lives for me to make you happy, and eventually you'll get over this rocky beginning. Third, I am NOT a murderer, just a jealous man."

Staring in curiosity, she asked, "What do you mean?"

He almost laughed maniacally. "Do you honestly not know? I've been obsessed with you, unfortunately, for years. Do you know why I hated that Weasel so much? It was because he was with the woman I wanted! I had never intended for all this to happen, but I suppose I have more of my father…that man… in me than I previously thought. I had originally intended to ask you out like a normal boy, but you were always with Potter and Weasel. I could never get you alone, and I hated the other two so much that I couldn't blow my cover by treating you differently. I watched through the years as you and he grew closer…even though it took him forever to realize what he had sitting in front of him all along…until you finally broke the ice and got together. I hated him for that. He didn't deserve you. I noticed you much earlier, and I wouldn't have wasted any time in letting you know how I felt. When he finally got you…I couldn't even see straight every time I saw you and him together. I'm surprised I didn't kill him before now! Then my father…that man…came up with the perfect idea. Voldemort had been ordering pureblood supporters to choose women to procreate with, and he actually said that mudbloods would be accepted if they had the proper qualities. Purebloods breeding with purebloods had been causing some problems. He just wanted the most successful army he could have, and he said that he would screen every mudblood we brought as possibilities before him. Surprisingly, you were the only one offered up. We had some half-bloods, but most of the death-eaters were too stuck up to choose anyone but another pureblood…even if she was dumb as a doornail. I immediately brought you up and he looked into it. He agreed, and we began to make preparations for our wedding. I knew that we'd have to get rid of Weasley, and even then you would probably still be unwilling. However, I was willing to do whatever it took to get you into my bed. You have taken up too much of my thoughts for far too long and I even began to resent you for the obsession I developed. I was convinced you had used magic on me somehow, but even then, I didn't care. I HAD to have you. Don't you see? I had no other option! And now, you have no other option. You may hate me now, but Merlin's teeth woman… you WILL marry me and birth my children. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the altar! I have waited far too long, and I killed for you. I'll treat you better than that blood traitor ever could, and I'll convince you of that if it takes decades. Do you understand me, Hermione?"

His hands were still grasping her shoulders, and she was sure she would have fingerprint bruises on them later. She had listened to every word he said, but it was a mess of contradictions and things that she never expected Draco Malfoy to say. Her analytical mind was trying to process all the misinformation and truth behind his rant, and she needed time to sit down and sort through all of the incoming data. Maybe a bubble bath would be nice… Changing her manner drastically from together and angry to confused and distant, she looked up at him with a slight frown marring her otherwise smooth forehead.

"Umm… Draco, do you have any bubble bath?"

Letting her shoulders go immediately, he backed up and looked at her with an expression that would have made her laugh if she weren't so dazed. Scratching his head, he looked quizzically at her.

"What?"

She didn't get angry…she was too flighty to do that right now…there was plenty of time for the inevitable angry Hermione later. Right now, she just wanted to relax and let her brain catch up. She was having a brief brain glitch, and that was a VERY rare occurrence with the intellectual Gryffindor. She simply acted slightly impatient.

"I asked if you had any bubble bath? Surely you do… I've seen the interior of your bathroom. All that marble and no bubble bath? That just wouldn't make any sense."

If he wasn't so confused—and cooling down from his recent outburst—he might have even laughed at the ridiculous change in conversation. However, he simply stared and then nodded.

"Yes, we do. It's in the cream colored tap above the tub."

She smiled distractedly and headed towards the bathroom.

"If you'd please allow me to wash ALONE this time, I believe a very long soak is in order. I'm not going to escape, I just want to prune up a bit."

She didn't allow him time to answer, and simply walked in the smaller room and shut and locked the door behind her. She didn't have her wand, so she couldn't seal it magically, but she felt better simply locking it the muggle way.

Draco stared after the enigma of a girl that had left the bedroom and realized that his mouth had been hanging open like an idiot. He was thoroughly confused, and he wondered vaguely if he would continue to be surprised for the years they would spend together in the future. Thinking that he probably would be, he turned and sat in the chair closest to him. Leaning back, he tried to forget the man he used to call father and focused instead on listening to make sure Hermione kept her promise to not escape. If he was ever going to earn her feelings…not love, he would never admit to that… then he would have to start allowing her little freedoms like this. He also never intended for all the information to come out in one tumble like it did. He had a feeling she needed time to absorb all of it, and he would allow that. Besides, the house was secure against anyone coming in OR out, so she'd have to have her wand to even attempt an escape. He had her wand securely stored away…a reward for after she was tamed and married to him…so she couldn't get very far. Closing his eyes, he realized that it felt nice to have someone else to be with after his father's..no, that man's…betrayal, and there was no one on earth he'd rather have by his side than the bushy haired beauty next door. He smiled for the first time in over 12 hours. Maybe this would all turn out alright after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! My first update to this story! This wasn't short, but I didn't cover as much ground as I wanted to. I guess I was just wordy today. Oh well…I suppose that's good, right? Anyhoo! Hope you enjoyed it. Remember nice reviews get a reward, and flames just boost my self-esteem. Because obviously you've taken time to read my story, so it's pointless to insult me when you didn't have to read it. Also, any suggestions or help is appreciated. I write my fan fics VERY quickly (when I have time to write in the first place), so typos and mistakes are bound to happen. Also, any misinformation or inconsistencies should be brought to my attention immediately. Thanks!

Love and Nintendo,

Christa McGinn


	3. Hermione the Brave

Author's Note: Hey y'all! I love all the reviews I've been getting, and here is the long awaited installment. It's not super long, nor is it exciting...or smutty...so I apologize. But I still hope you enjoy it, as I'm getting excited about this story. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta reader, please speak up. Thanks!

Love and Chai Tea,

Christa McGinn

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a brand new Starbucks card. I don't even like coffee...explain that one.

* * *

Chapter Three: Hermione the Brave

* * *

Draco leaned over and laid his head against his sweaty palms. He was currently sitting up in bed trying to rationalize why his father, even being the heartless bastard he was, would put his own son through that. He had another nightmare and had awoken for what seemed like the upteenth time. Next to him, Hermione stirred softly, but she went back to sleep. What had he done? He thought that with Ron out of the way, there would be no one in between Hermione and him now. He would have never conceived of his father interfering. Lucius Malfoy had scarred Hermione and Draco for life, and Draco had to figure out a way to fix it. Narcissa and his father had always had a "business" marriage. Separate rooms, cold smiles, financial arrangements, etc, so it was no surprise that Lucius had committed adultery several times over the years. But with Hermione?

Draco looked over at her and inwardly cursed his father. She was so innocent, and now she would never trust a Malfoy. And could he really blame her? He would have raped her too, but...but...somehow that was different. Right? He sighed. No. He was no different from his father.

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She stretched and yawned. Since the other night, Draco hadn't even kissed her. He was being the perfect gentleman. He brought in her meals at regular times and sat to converse with her. He brought her whatever book she wanted, and he had her assigned her own personal house elf. The only thing he asked was to be able to sleep by her. Not have sex, just hold her. After all the horrible things that she had encountered so far, that actually sounded nice. Draco was a completely different person than he was in Hogwarts. Was she in denial about the fact that he was a murdering rapist who killed her future husband? Probably...But in a pack of wolves, wouldn't you choose the nicest one? That's all she was doing. She was stuck in a den of Malfoys, and Draco was her best option. Until she got out, at least...

* * *

Lucius was sipping brandy in his study while the two young people tossed and turned. He was calm and collected, and was currently talking to his wife about wedding plans. Yes, he fully intended for this wedding to take place. If it didn't, Draco would pout and he'd never see Hermione again. Neither were appealing options, so Narcissa was babbling on about dresses and flowers. She wasn't happy to have her son marry a mudblood, but she obeyed orders. She, of course, had no idea what had been going on in that guest bedroom, but after being married to a death eater for 25 years, she stopped asking questions.

"Lucius, do you think that white roses would be best, or lilies?"

Lucius shrugged and stood.

"Narcissa, I honestly have no idea, nor do I care. Hermione is an unwilling bride, and Draco doesn't care about flowers either. So in that case, Narcissa, you can plan your dream wedding and make it whatever you want. No one else will mind."

Narcissa stared at him with beautiful but cold blue eyes and didn't so much as smile or frown. Her face remained a mask devoid of emotion, and Lucius had to admit that he had married an equal in terms of ruthlessness and uncaring. They had never "loved" each other, but they "got along" fair enough. The sex had been decent for the first few years, but Narcissa's boring personality began to seep into the bedroom. This forced Lucius to become a more aggressive lover, and he even began to try kinky bondage and fetish play. At first it received the reaction he was hoping for, but after a while she went back to being the dutiful and silent wife. And you can believe that having a woman who doesn't flinch when whipped or not appalled when you give her anal defeats the purpose. So, after a surprisingly long time, he began to keep mistresses. However, these weren't the high class concubines that the masters fell in love with, no...these were muggle or mudblood captives that Voldemort gifted each of his followers with. Lucius had gone through several, but each was obliviated and let go once Lucius tired of her. If Voldemort knew that he let his prisoners go, he would have a cow. But as it was, Lucius was able to simply lie and say that she had died, or he had killed her. The only reason he didn't kill her was the simple fact that Lucius Malfoy could not bring himself to murder a woman or child in cold blood. People may be surprised to hear it, but he wasn't a completely heartless bastard. Of course now, after the whole Hermione and Draco incident, he was wondering about himself as well.

"Alright. White roses it is then. Roses always go well, and we only have one child to marry off."

Although the normal woman would have either acted excited or sad at this last phrase, Narcissa Black Malfoy simply stated it in her cultured monotone voice. If divorce had worked to Lucius' advantage, she would be long gone...but as it was, she was a nice trophy to take to events and he could just shove her to another wing of the manor if need be.

Lucius nodded slightly and walked out of the room. He was restless, and he didn't know why...okay, that was a lie. He did know why. It was because there was a beautiful 19 year old feisty wench trapped upstairs who was ripe to be fucked. However, he knew that Draco was becoming a very strong man, and he might actually be able to hurt his father if his "mate" was threatened again. Lucius would just have to find another way to amuse himself...Maybe a trip to Knockturn Alley was in order. A quick and dirty screw sounded like just the fix.

* * *

Hermione was currently reading a thick bound volume of the History of Alchemy during the Renaissance in Italy when Lucius walked through the door. She had hoped it would be his son, so she stiffened subconsciously. Refusing to look up from her book, she simply continued to sit and forced herself to relax when she realized that she had tensed her shoulders and neck. Draco wouldn't let Lucius harm her again, so she shouldn't be scared. Besides, she was Hermione Granger. Gryffindor head girl and top student in her class at Hogwarts. She wasn't scared of anything, and really, what could Lucius do that was worse than his recent actions.

Lucius walked over to where Hermione was determinedly ignoring his presence and had to restrain himself from slapping or otherwise harming her to get her attention. Taking a deep breath, he was immensely glad he had satisfied his lust on one of the unfortunate souls locked in his dungeon. He knew that if he tried to bed Hermione again, or harmed her in any way, Draco would have his head...or at least try, and probably severely injure Lucius in the process. He didn't want to aggravate his son's relationship with him any more than necessary. Was the forced threesome with an unforgivable thrown in the mix necessary? Hell no. What exactly was the eldest Malfoy thinking at the time? Not a whole lot. His cock was doing all the thinking, and any person who walked through the door at that moment would have found him or herself in the sexual mix...whether they wanted it or not. Even Narcissa. Smiling slightly, he imagined Narcissa's face if it had been her. Maybe THAT would get a reaction out of the stone woman.

Standing close enough to smell Hermione's Lilac scented hair, he spoke in his high English accent.

"Well, my future daughter-in-law, how has my prodigal son been treating you?"

It was a pointless question, but he was surprisingly without the right words. As if Hermione knew that he was dumbly without cleverness at the moment, she let out a delicate snort...if a snort could be delicate, and didn't turn from her reading material.

"Mr. Malfoy, what exactly is it you want? You obviously have no desire for sex, as you would have used to classic Malfoy toss to the bed by now. Draco is hardly prodigal, and stop calling me daughter-in-law."

"Draco has been obviously avoiding me. I count that as prodigal."

"Can you honestly blame him? He has been through quite the traumatic experience."

"I ask you not to assume to tell me the proper way to raise my son."

"I was hardly doing that..."

"You were speaking to me in a condescending manner, and I won't stand for it."

"I always speak in a condescending manner to everyone, and you deserve it. Go ahead and take out your frustration on me, but I warn you that Draco will not be pleased, and he is becoming quite the powerful wizard. You may be a slimy snake, but you are far from stupid. You won't cross your son again unless there is any chance you can get away with it, and I will tell Draco every move you make while in my sight."

Lucius nearly growled at the way Hermione was talking to him, but he knew that she was unfortunately correct. Damn her, and Draco too.

"You watch your words, Mudblood...just because you will be married to my son does not mean that I have given up on having my way with you. You will always remember that I had you first, and I will always own a part of you that Draco can't take away."

Still she infuriated him by determinedly ignoring his hurtful remarks and simply smiling.

"I would leave if I were you, Mr. Malfoy. Draco should be back any moment now, and he will not be pleased to find you here."

All of the sudden a voice from the doorframe joined the two.

"Indeed. I am not. Mr. Malfoy, please leave the room of my fiancee."

Lucius turned around to see a young man who looked remarkably like him, but with a scowl and hateful look in his eyes that Lucius had never seen. Smiling a bittersweet defeated smile, Lucius leaned down briefly to Hermione's ear to whisper.

"This is far from over, Miss Granger. I will own you...control you...break you and keep you. Draco may marry you, but you will be mine."

Unbidden, Hermione shivered from the intimate touch of his tongue quickly on the shell of her ear. Inhaling deeply of her young scent, Lucius stood and swept toward his son. He hoped to say something, but Draco moved aside and held his wand at the ready while gesturing to the door. Lucius sent one masculine look of competition to his son, which was returned with equal intensity and left the room. Draco went over and manually closed the door. Turning back to Hermione, he moved toward her.

"Did he touch you?"

Hermione knew the jealous and angry tone of his voice and shook her head earnestly.

"He was just trying to scare me."

She swallowed and kept eye contact with the fuming young wizard.

"Alright. Well enough."

He went over and bent over to put his hands on her shoulders. Dipping his head, he couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss to the soft nape of her neck. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun, and Draco was thankful. It suited her very well, and it showed her elegant neck. He continued to place kisses along the column of her neck and moved over to her ear.

"He cannot have you. My mother is making the wedding plans as we speak, and whether you agree or not, we will be husband and wife in a fortnight's time. I will be the only man you will know from now forward."

Hermione had been losing herself in the sensation until he bluntly stated the fact that she didn't have a choice in the matter. She frowned and was reminded that Draco was still a Malfoy and Slytherin. She pulled away and looked to him with spite in her eyes.

"Am I supposed to be comforted by that thought? You are a lesser evil, that is true, but an evil nonetheless. You will never have my affection, and you will be essentially raping me every night. At least Lucius doesn't go back and forth between demeaning and comforting. You claim to 'love' me, but you don't know the meaning of that word Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley knew the meaning, and my heart turned to stone when he was killed by YOU."

Draco stiffened in anger when she mentioned the annoying redhead Gryffindor, and out of reflex he brought back his hand to strike her, but he thought better of it and spun around to walk out and slam the door.

Hermione leaned over and closed her eyes. She knew that she had done the right thing, but she couldn't help but think that she had foolishly lost her only ally in this horrid affair. Turning back toward the window, she noticed that the sun was setting. If she could only focus on staying clear-headed and smart about this situation, then she could develop a plan to get out. There had to be a way...had to...

Lucius sat in his study and wondered where on earth the statement that he had whispered to Hermione had come from. He would own her? He could take any girl he wanted, and leaving her to Draco would save him a lot of trouble and grief. Also, what had softened his view of her? He needed to remember his priorities...and he needed to fuck someone...badly. Making his way to the dungeon, he pictured that it was a curly haired Gryffindor he was going to sleep with. He didn't examine this fact, but it was obvious that there was something going on in the Malfoy males that meant nothing good for Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N Alright, this was a pretty boring chapter, but kind of a necessary connecting one. People have been asking me if this is a Hermione/Draco story instead of Hermione/Lucius. I'm going to stick with Hermione/Lucius, but my stories tend to develop a mind of their own. Sorry for that...looks guilty There are probably going to be some big surprises in store. I want to thank everyone for their appreciated reviews, and I just beseech you to keep it up! It really motivates me. The reason it took so long to post the third chapter was the fact that I was on a 2 week long vacation to the Baltic. I'm just recovering from the trip, so I apologize for the wait. Thanks for being so wonderful! If you'd like to get to know me on facebook, myspace, buzznet or xanga, just let me know. I LOVE meeting new people, just no stalkers please. I have enough of a complicated life already. My AIM is HistoricalMuse if you want to talk. Thanks again!

Love and Pizza,

Christa McGinn


	4. Lucius the Master

Warnings: Girl on Girl, M/F/F, F/F, F/F, Oral, Hardcore...etc...

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a VERY dirty mind...

* * *

A/N This chapter did not come out as planned at all. It's basically PWP, but I plan to fix that in the next installment. Bear with me. Oh! And if you have a fear of spiders, this chapter may bother you a bit. Just a warning.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lucius the Master

* * *

Down in the Malfoy dungeon, cells lined each side of the narrow corridor. They were barred, but the cell inside was quite roomy. However, it was bare, except for an old cot in the corner. The bigger it was, the more empty it felt. Most of the prisoners would agree that they wished they had a smaller cell...it might make them feel less alone. Lucius Malfoy had freed (and wiped the memories clean) of several of his muggle slaves once the war ended. The stress of fighting was gone, so he didn't feel the need for rough sex as often. However, he kept two girls. One was a redhead with curly hair and pale skin. The other was a beautiful dark skinned Indian girl. They were both beautiful, and would make some man very happy once Lucius freed them. Contrary to popular belief, Lucius very seldom killed his captives. He found no joy in murdering a woman. He mistreated and abused them, yes, but never actually dealt the final blow. Right now, he desperately wanted to relieve his lust for that Granger girl. Either of the girls would do, but he decided that he wanted both.

"Aimee! Hana! Come to the bars."

Since there were only two of them, he had moved a cot into the other one's cell and allowed them to "room" together. He considered himself very generous for such a gift. When the young women heard his call, only one of them came. Hana, the more exotic one, came to the bars with defiance in her eyes. He had forgotten that he hadn't broke these girls yet. They had only been there for a few weeks, and he had been preoccupied. Deciding that tonight was the night he would break their spirits, he smirked. He always loved this part.

"Go to hell, you sick bastard."

"Tsk...tsk...Hana. Is that any way to treat your master? And after I let you have your little slumber party with Aimee."

At the sound of her name, the redhead lifted her face from the cot and stared daggers toward the tall and pale man. She was a true redhead, and that meant her temper matched as well. Hana would be slightly easier to break than Aimee, but that would prove her undoing as well. Aimee would want him to leave Hana alone, so she would offer herself. It worked like a charm every time. For now, he'd leave Aimee there. Once he was done with Hana, he would allow her to go back into the cell and Aimee would offer herself in exchange for Hana's life. He had used this method countless times, and he had never found a girl selfish enough to make the plan fail.

Opening the cell with a simple charm from his wand, he grabbed Hana before she could fight back. He closed the cell door and saw Aimee shoot up from the bed.

"Where are you taking her?"

He smiled. It was working already.

"Oh, don't you worry your little head darling. Hana will be quite fine. I'll return her to you within the hour."

Aimee shook the bars in a futile attempt to reach Hana and almost growled with anger. Lucius turned back to the struggling girl in his arms, and began to drag her down the hall. Once he reached the door of his destination, he cast a quick "stupefy" charm and carried the unconscious girl through the frame. Locking the door back, he dropped her unceremoniously on a richly furnished bed in the middle of the room. The room was empty except for that. Some dungeons contained torture instruments and bondage toys, but Lucius had never found those helpful. He preferred to use good old fashioned fear tactics and his own two hands.

While she was still out, he took his wand and muttered a few spells. Quickly, she was naked and clean with her legs and armpits shaven. Her hair fell in its natural waves and there was a little bit of make-up on her pretty face. He had invented this charm in his youth, and it remained one of his favorites. After all, the girls could get pretty filthy in his prison. Once she was situated on the bed in a beautiful spread eagle, he cast the "ennervate" charm. Immediately, she tried to jump up and flee, but he easily held her down. He crawled up over her and let his thighs keep her legs from kicking any unwanted areas, and his hands kept her arms splayed open. Now it was time for the threats.

"Hana. You will do exactly as I say."

"Like hell I will! Let me go."

He almost laughed with the absurdity of that request, but every girl responded the same way. These two girls would have done well in Gryffindor if they had been born something besides a filthy muggle.

"You WILL do as I say, or your family will die. One by one. In mysterious accidents."

He was bluffing, as he had no idea if she actually had family, but this was another tactic that worked quite well.

"You don't know where they are!"

A slight detour.

"Do you really want to risk that?"

To intimidate her, he flicked his wand and the curtains around the bed caught fire. He allowed them to burn for a bit before casting the flames doused. Hana swallowed nervously and seemed to contemplate this. Realizing that he needed a different approach, he used legilimens to search out her greatest fear. He saw himself fairly high on that list, but he had to search deeply (for what seemed like hours) to find what he sought. Spiders. How original. Honestly, Arachniphobia was one of the most common fears, but that suited him just fine. Getting up, he allowed her to run to the door and yank on the door handle. He admired her naked rear for a while before pointing his wand towards the nape of her neck and sending a nonverbal spell. A spider the size of a two pound coin appeared and began to crawl down her spine. At first she didn't feel it, but then she reached her hand back to scratch the itch. When she felt the large insect, she shrieked and spun around. Immediately, another spell sent ten more eight-legged friends toward her feet. She screamed and ran to jump on the bed. He simply doubled the number and had twenty dangling from webs above her. She began to cry and finally relented.

"Fine! I'll obey...I'll do whatever you want...just please make them go away."

He smiled, but didn't erase them just yet. She curled into a fetal position and began to sob. The spiders began to crawl up her naked flesh and she began to almost convulse in fear. Figuring he had illustrated his point, he waved his wand and they all vanished into thin air. She peeked around and allowed the tears to stop. Looking at him as her only savior, she asked in a small voice.

"Are they gone?"

He nodded and went over to her to stroke her dark hair away from her tear-stained face.

"Yes, they're gone sweetheart. However, they can easily come back if you disobey me in the slightest."

Squeezing her eyes shut against the impossible decision, she hesitated a bit before nodding. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her temple. He had already raped Hana and Aimee many times, but it had been a few days since his last visit. Therefore, he was sure that their (originally virgin) young cunts would still provide a tight embrace. Pushing her back into the mattress, he divested himself of his clothes with a single word. She turned her face away, and he allowed this for the moment. Reaching down, he found her dry entrance and sighed. Taking his hand back, he began to squeeze and caress her breasts. He leaned over and allowed his hair to tickle her smooth skin while he suckled each nipple in turn. As always, she tried to deny the pleasure, but it came swiftly. Her breathing began to quicken, her heart beat a little harder and her eyes closed. He nibbled on one nipple, and she accidentally arched towards his mouth. Reaching down to check again, he found her wet surprisingly soon. This would be easier than he thought. As he prepared himself to enter her, he looked down and gasped when he saw Hermione's face and hair instead of Hana's. His mind imagined his fantasy girl, and his cock hardened even more. When he couldn't wait any longer, he surged forward and bottomed out. Keeping himself still for a while, he looked at her face, expecting to see Granger's, but it was Hana once more. He sighed in disappointment, but he reasoned that Hana was still gorgeous. Probably even more attractive than Hermione, but she wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted his son's future bride. Closing his eyes and imagining the bushy haired know-it-all beneath him, he growled and began to pound without mercy. Hana gasped and squeaked a bit with each savage thrust. Soon, these squeaks turned into little gasps of pleasure, and he reached down between them to stimulate her clit. This turned her gasps into moans, and he groaned in response. Opening his eyes, he saw Hermione once more and this caused him to speed up his thrusts and lean over to bite her breast. Hana groaned in pain, but he pretended it was pleasure and took two more spears before removing himself and spilling his cum all over her breasts and face. When the last spurt was finished, he realized that she was still hot for an orgasm. Making a last minute decision, he got up and went through the door to get Aimee. He knew that Hana was too spent to move.

He walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the girls' cell. Aimee was still there by the bars, waiting for any news of Hana. She looked up and he noticed that he would have to use the "beautifying" charm on her as well. He had kept them in filmy nightgowns, and hers was ripped and stained with past encounters. Opening the barred door, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her into the lit room in much the same way he had dragged her friend. Shoving her through the door, he locked it again and turned to find her looking at Hana. She seemed to be searching for any bruises. At this moment, Lucius cursed himself for forgetting to leave some. That would make this event more dramatic for Aimee, and make her more likely to cede sooner. Oh well... he would just have to improvise. Walking towards her, Aimee remained glued to her cum covered, nearly unconscious (with pleasure) friend, and didn't turn around. He walked until his flaccid cock was against her covered arse, and wrapped his arms around her. This woke her from her reverie and she began to struggle.

"Why isn't she moving? What's wrong with her?"

He didn't tell her the truth, instead her used his theatrical flair to make the situation seem worse than it was.

"She's close to death, my dear Aimee. And only you have the power to save her."

She turned around and glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she will die, by my hand, unless you follow my directions to the T."

At this moment, Hana opened her eyes and Lucius dashed towards her before she ruined everything. Leaning down, he whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Unless you want the spiders to come back, you will remain silent."

She swallowed her tears and nodded solemnly, before closing her eyes again. He turned back to Aimee, and when he saw that she wasn't buying it, he raised his wand in a fake threat to end Hana's life.

"Avada–"

Even though they weren't witches, Aimee could tell he meant something bad, simply by his tone.

"Wait! Stop...I'll do it. I'll do anything you say, just leave her alone."

He smirked and stepped back. Moving his wand to Aimee now, he cast the same cleansing and undressing spell he had used on Hana. Soon, her pale and curvy body was open to his view, and he had to admit it was just as magnificent as Hana's slim one. Her red hair fell in ringlets now, and she looked stunning. Lowering his wand, he motioned towards Hana.

"Lick my cum off of her, and don't leave a drop."

Aimee looked like she was about ready to argue, but she swallowed her pride and walked toward the girl. Getting on her knees on the bed, she knelt over Hana's body. Lucius moved around the bed to get a better view, and was glad when he saw Aimee's little tongue touch Hana's belly for the first time. His cum was still wet, so she didn't have to do much more than lick. And lick she did... She lapped up that cum like it was milk. He couldn't tell if it was from enjoyment or desire to get her friend out of this alive. He didn't much care at this point. Hana had begun to grow flushed and excited again as Aimee used her lips to suckle the semen off of Hana's nipples. She moved up and licked it off her neck and chin. Finally, she reached Hana's mouth and kissed her passionately. Lucius was completely blown away. Were these girls lesbian? No... he could tell they were straight by the way they reacted to his cock the first time he had undressed... but maybe they had grown sexually frustrated after being fucked senseless for days on end and then left high and dry for a week. He'd have to remember to do this to all his slaves. It was fantastic.

Hana and Aimee were now embracing and using their tongues avidly. Hana was arching towards Aimee, and Aimee gasped when her sensitive nipples brushed Hana's own nipples. Lucius could feel himself growing hard again, and he reached down to absently stroke his member. Speaking gruffly, he gave Aimee her next order.

"Make her come... make Hana come..."

Without hesitating, Aimee slid down and began to eat Hana out viciously. Hana gasped and arched towards the redhead. She threaded her fingers through the curls and pushed Aimee's face more firmly against her. Lucius saw her eyes roll back and heard her moan. She was getting close already. A few more seconds and Hana screamed out her powerful orgasm. He saw her entire body arch and twist, while he saw her fingers clench in Aimee's hair. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

As Hana's spasms subsided, Lucius moved forward and pulled Aimee away from Hana.

"Aimee... lie on the bed. Hana, move to the side."

Miraculously, they did as they were ordered. They were too far gone with pleasure. Lucius moved his now aroused body over Aimee and reached down to find that she was already dripping wet. Smiling at his good fortune, he thrust into her. She was slightly tighter than Hana, but that wasn't saying much. They were both incredibly tight.

"Hana, I want you to pleasure her breasts and mouth."

Without hesitating, Hana went forward and began to attack Aimee's flesh with ferocity. Aimee moaned, and Lucius could feel it all the way to his toes. This was bliss. He began to pound her feverishly and Hana sped up as well. He could feel Aimee beginning to move closer to the edge, and he reached down to help her along by circling her nub. She arched and cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her sweat covered body. Her pussy clenched around his manhood and he tried to hold off as long as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the present, but he couldn't. Opening his eyes and looking down, he stared at the two beautiful girls currently making out in front of him, and he lost himself too soon once again. He pushed forward and then pulled back quickly before he came inside of her unprotected womb. He sprayed the two girls with his cum and without his prompting, they began to lick it off each other. Lucius moved back to watch them work, as he recovered his breath from his second orgasm that day. The two girls remained oblivious to their captor as they finished cleaning each other off. They finished with a long kiss and fell back on the bed exhausted. He waited until he was fairly sure they were both asleep (wrapped in each other's arms) and dressed himself quietly and walked out of the door. The two of them had served him well, and tomorrow he would obliviate them and return them to their homes. He hadn't planned for this turn of events, but life was unpredictable...and women were definitely impossible to predict. He locked the door behind him and made sure there was no way they could escape before he came for them tomorrow.

He adjusted his clothes and made his way upstairs. That had taken his mind off Hermione for the moment, but he had a feeling his obsession would grow even more once he got rid of Aimee and Hana. That was a thought for another day. Now, he had to sleep. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and those girls had surprised him to no end. He was exhausted.

* * *

A/N: Wow... I don't know what prompted that. I had intended to simply make this a session between him and one female slave. I've never written girl on girl before... if that squicked you, then I'm sorry. It was completely unexpected. I also apologize for another PWP chapter. You must forgive me. I'll try to make the next one sex-free. I promise. Please review! Although I know what some of you are gonna say already...lol. That I put too much sex and not enough story. I promise that I'll fix that. I swear!

Love and Cell Phones,

Christa McGinn


End file.
